


The Only One Who Knows Me

by of_the_nightfall



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drunk-ish, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_the_nightfall/pseuds/of_the_nightfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based during S4E01 when Regina is sulking in her office. EmmaxRegina, pure fluff. First upload. </p><p> </p><p>" “Henry brought me to Storybrooke to bring back the happy endings, my job's not done until I do that for everyone, including you” Emma announced, her hand pressed against the office door-frame. Regina sat on the other side of the door, back almost pressed against the wood, knees brought up to her chest as her head rested on them. She gave a small sob. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One Who Knows Me

“Henry brought me to Storybrooke to bring back the happy endings, my job's not done until I do that for everyone, including you” Emma announced, her hand pressed against the office door-frame. Regina sat on the other side of the door, back almost pressed against the wood, knees brought up to her chest as her head rested on them. She gave a small sob.

 

“Damnit, Regina, I’m coming in” Emma sighed, taking her hand off of the door-frame and moving it to the handle. She braced herself for the scene as she swung it open. She glanced around before quickly realising Regina was sat on the floor in front of her. Emma pulled the older woman to her feet and as Regina turned to face her she was greeted with a blank stare but Regina’s eyes seemed to say she was just a tiny bit thankful. 

 

“Do you want a drink?” Regina asked softly, turning and walking over to her small bar in the corner.

 

“I guess it couldn’t hurt” Emma shrugged, following behind. 

 

Regina poured two large glasses of scotch (today was not a day for her typical apple cider) and handed one to Emma. They simultaneously drained their glasses and Emma gave a small chuckle. Regina quickly refilled them and moved swiftly and sat on the rug in front of the fire, motioning for Emma to sit opposite her, which she did. 

 

“I’m sorry, Reg-“Emma began.

 

“I don’t want to hear it, Swan” Regina cut her off. 

 

Emma took a large mouthful of scotch and stared into the fire, wishing she could say something- anything to comfort Regina, for she was overflowing with guilt.

 

Regina watched Emma and sipped her own drink quietly, the sound of silence was almost deafening but she was still thankful for the company. Even if that person was the one who had just partially wrecked her potential relationship with Robin. 

 

About 20 minutes passed and Regina refilled their drinks again and sat back down. 

 

“I am angry with you, Swan” Regina admitted her voice almost a whisper.

 

“I know” Emma replied, quickly taking another mouthful and staring into her glass. “I’m angry at myself too; whenever I try to do something I think is right it blows up in my face.” 

 

Regina scoffed “Whenever you do something right, it blows up in _your_ face? I’ve done everything I can to prove to Henry- to everyone that I’ve changed. That I’m not the Evil Queen anymore.” She paused, choking back a sob. “I thought I was finally getting my happy ending, the one I’ve worked so hard for, yet as soon as I have it, it is ripped from me.” 

 

Emma looked up from her drink, her face a look of pure heartbreak as she watched a single tear trickle down Regina’s face. Then another, and another. Regina. _The Evil Queen. Crying in front of her;_ and it was Emma’s fault. The pang of guilt Emma had been numbing with the alcohol came flooding back, 100 times worse than earlier and she gulped down the rest of her drink before shifting from her position on the carpet, crawling over to where Regina sat and swiftly placed herself behind her, and held the brunette in her arms, attempting to offer some comfort for the damage she’d caused. Regina stiffened and Emma held her breath, praying she wouldn’t pull away. Instead, Regina relaxed and allowed herself to rest against Emma whilst her tears continued to fall. 

 

Breathing out a sigh of relief; Emma, a little hazy from the amount of alcohol she had drank so quickly, closed her eyes and rested her head on the brunettes back. Every breath she took filled her nose with Regina’s scent and she smelled wonderful. Like freshly cleaned clothes and vanilla. Emma thought. Her grip never loosened and she slowly made circles on Regina’s sides with her fingers through the material of her shirt. 

 

Regina sniffed and used her hands to wipe her eyes, but never broke free from the blonde’s embrace, her own eyes closed, allowing herself to be comforted. She leaned back more so Emma’s head was now resting on top of her own as hers rested on Emma’s shoulder, feeling the fingertips that were so gently rubbing her sides. 

 

Emma felt quite relieved that Regina hadn’t moved. It meant she was providing reassurance, no matter how small that she wasn’t going to abandon her. At least that’s what she hoped. With her head resting on Regina’s she could smell the coconut radiating from her hair. Emma allowed her fingers to continue their slow movement, silently thanking the heavens that she hadn't been targeted by a fireball.

 

Without moving her body, Regina lifted her glass to her lips and finished the rest of the liquid inside, she could feel herself receiving a slight buzz from the alcohol and keeping her eyes closed she thought to herself how nice this felt. Not having to talk about how she felt or argue, just be silently comforted. She loved that about Emma, the one person who knew how to deal with her. Regina smiled to herself, then turned slowly in the blonde’s arms, and pressed her own lips against Emma’s.

**Author's Note:**

> First (somewhat) story I've written/posted here. Had to post it before I went crazy re-reading and editing. Got another one in mind I might start working on and posting :) Any constructive criticism is welcomed :)


End file.
